


Magical

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> For [Megan](http://megans-writing.livejournal.com/), who gave me the prompt "catching snowflakes on your tongue".

Winter is magical. Not magical in the manner they've been born into, not magical in the way that their education has taught them to manipulate and make use of, but magical in the way that rain streaming down cobblestones is magical, the way that glass worn down into marbles on the beach is magical, the way that the wind in your hair is magical. And winter is magical, and so are they, caught up amongst it, and laughing, and spinning in the snow until pink hair mixes with white-gold and they fall in beautiful mess to the ground, the snow crunching hard and soft beneath them. And Fleur opens her mouth and lets the snowflakes melt, and Tonks opens her mouth and whispers, “Would you?” until the French girl rises to her elbow and asks, “Could I?” and they kiss, all damp mittens and warm mouths, and snowflakes melting everywhere. And it's _magical._


End file.
